


Electric Heart

by MFGLHY



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Liu Yang Yang, Android Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Denial of Feelings, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Human Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Liu Yang Yang, Top Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFGLHY/pseuds/MFGLHY
Summary: He always deny his feelings toward them, he can't let himself fall deeper with them. It's dangerous, Humans are forbidden to fall in love with Androids. He can't let them become endangered by his feelings.But, what he can do if they also fall in love with him too?(Or where Xiaojun is a human fall in love with his two Android Yangyang and Hendery.)*Also crossposted onWattpad
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Electric Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's another story by me!  
> I don't know if this up to standard, probably it would contain many mistakes, so do forgive me and enjoy!

He didn’t expect any of these, especially these to happen to him. He thought because they’re androids, he wouldn’t fall with any of them. He paces back and forth inside his mind; he was having a field day. He can’t do this, he’s didn’t have the courage to violate the laws, it’s already dangerous enough for having two androids in his house. he didn’t need to encourage the government even more; he’s almost crossed the line that was supposed to uphold the society.

He bit his lip, maybe he needs to tell them personally. He didn’t want them to berserk like most of the androids, he loved them with all his being. His body were shaking from all the bad prediction he was making in his mind.

“Do I need to? I’m afraid...” he muttered; his hand trembled from the shocking revelation he feels. He didn’t have the heart to tell them, he bowed his head down, cold sweats are trickling down on his back, shirt sticking to his back.

“Xiaojun?” an artificial voice calling his name, Xiaojun closed his eyes at his voice, he didn’t want to face him now. he’s a coward when he was confronted by feelings, he’s brave when everything was discussed according with logic.

He sighed, feeling that he become older than his real age, he’s still not ready for this. He prepared his heart and mind for having the talk with them.

“Yes Yangyang? What is it?” he turned around to facing one of his androids, Yangyang, the youngest from the two. He smiled when he was greeted by his cute android, he still remembered the time he got him. he almost convinced that Yangyang was a devil in a disguise of an angel. He’s sassy and witty, he almost can’t handle him.

“Um, Hendery stopped charging, I think there is a problem with the cable.” Yangyang mumbled as he fumbled with his oversized shirt. Xiaojun lifted one of his eyebrows when Yangyang mentioned something about cable, he cocked his head at Yangyang.

“Really? Didn’t it just work fine a few moment ago?”

Yangyang cheeks reddened at the mention, he shook his head and bowed his head, he approached Xiaojun and held his shirt’s sleeve, trying to pull Xiaojun to somewhere. Xiaojun goes with Yangyang and tried to figure out where he’d guide him to.

++++

He didn’t expect to find a sight where Hendery were sprawled on the bed, where _he usually sleeps on._ He was utterly shocked at Hendery’s state, his skin was painted by bruises and hickies. Xiaojun felt his face burned, he shouldn’t be turned on by the sight of Hendery painted with bruises and hickies, but, he did.

“What happened?” Xiaojun asked in steady voice, he can’t let his voice crack, it’s dangerous to do so, more so when he was with Yangyang. He’ll have him teasing him for 24/7 and he’s not ready for that.

Yangyang still have the decency to blushing, when Xiaojun asked him. He bowed his head, feeling embarrassed that his owner needs to see this. It’s a stupid idea of Hendery, he didn’t think any of this.

“Uh, I—it’s, I—it’s, ugh, I—I can’t say it!” He stammered as he hides his face with his hand. Xiaojun can see the way Yangyang’s face heating up, smoke already steaming up, as his face would probably overheating from the way he blushed.

  
Xiaojun sighed, then searched for another charging cable for Hendery, and let Yangyang sat down on the cooling down chair. He can’t let Yangyang overheated, it would be bad for his system and, he’ll need to be brought to the service center.

“Why are you two doing this anyway?”

He asked as he put in the charging cable into Hendery’s arms, where the socket is. When he put it in, immediately Hendery goes charging in the midway he become online again as usual. As Hendery blinked coming back from the offline state, he yawned like he just woke up from his deep sleep.

As Xiaojun’s face come to Hendery’s focus, he grimaced at him. there’s also a hint of guilt on his face, probably for Yangyang. He shook his head at his two android’s behavior, he can’t believe it, he had the most childish androids ever. Even though, he’s grateful for them to be by his side, he can imagine that it would be lonely without any of them. He regretted it though, for falling in love with them.

“Sorry,” Hendery muttered as he stays still, waiting for his energy to be full. He bowed his head, he can’t look at Xiaojun directly in his eyes, he felt embarrassed by his action.

“For what?”

Hendery blinked rapidly at Xiaojun’s question, “For doing something shameful?”

Xiaojun shook his head, not saying anything to refute nor confirm Hendery’s question, he just ruffled Hendery’s hair. He can’t say anything, he felt a little bit hurt by their action, and feel a bit left out. He wants to say something about it but, law is law. When he was found out by one of the governments, Yangyang and Hendery probably would be scrapped off.

“It’s alright, it’s not a problem at all, you two can do it anytime but, please next time not on my bed yeah?” Xiaojun smiled, as he ruffled both of his android’s hair.

Yangyang and Hendery was stunned by their owner’s action, they feel a little bit bad for him. They can saw the way Xiaojun looked at them. He wanted them in a romantic relationship, but he can’t do that, especially when they had a government personil watching them from afar. A little mistake could be fatal for both of them, and they would be scrapped while Xiaojun would be probably fined.

“Xiaojun.” Both of them called him simultaneously, Xiaojun turned around to find that Hendery almost moving from his seating position. He panicked and immediately approached him, tending to him and push him to sit down.

Yangyang stood up close to Xiaojun, he almost had a mini heart attack, when he finds that Yangyang’s face was so close with him. Xiaojun almost tempted to press their lips together, he wants to feel the soft lips Yangyang had with his own.

Wordlessly Yangyang pressed their lips together, Xiaojun was too stunned to do anything with Yangyang, while Hendery sat down with a grin on his lips, feeling a little better as he saw Xiaojun become relaxed against Yangyang’s hold.

He can tell that, Xiaojun’s brain probably short-circuited from the kiss. When they separated Xiaojun’s breath become ragged like he just running for a marathon.

“Wha—what’s that?”

Yangyang put up a smug smile, not shying from Xiaojun’s stare overwhelming anymore. He can saw the way Xiaojun’s soul leave his body momentarily, as an aftermath from the kiss.

Hendery felt a pang of jealousy, as he saw Yangyang kissed Xiaojun once again and make Xiaojun melt on his hold. He can saw the way Xiaojun, turned on by the kiss. He wanted to stand up from this seating position but, it wouldn’t be wise. As he probably would be back to the offline state like before, so he let Yangyang handles the situation for now.

“St—stop, we can’t do this!” Xiaojun exclaimed as he separates himself from Yangyang’s embrace. He put his arms around his body, feeling goosebumps all around his body. He almost let himself carried away by Yangyang’s action, it wouldn’t do any good for any of them if this progressed more far than this already.

“Why can we?”

“It’s alright isn’t it? what’s wrong with falling in love with us? You already owned us after all, what’s wrong?”

Xiaojun shook his head, he tried to hold his emotion back, it wouldn’t do him good, if he’s already too deep in his emotion. He’d be carried away in the wave of these emotions.

“It’s wrong. We can’t do this!”

Yangyang shake his head at Xiaojun’s words, he come closer to Xiaojun and hold his hands. He gave a soft squeeze on his hand, trying to assure Xiaojun. It wouldn’t do any good if Xiaojun panicked, he already saw when he was on his low state, and it’s not pretty.

Hendery pulled out the cable from his arms and, coming closer to him, wrapped his arms around Xiaojun’s waist as he left a kiss on his neck.

“It’d be alright, we can run away if the worst scenario come.”

Xiaojun shook his head, with tears trailing from his eyes, “No, I can’t they’ll took you two away from me if that comes.”

He shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something about it, but decided to not say anything. Yangyang let his body guide him, once again he pressed his lips against Xiaojun’s. Hendery let his head resting on Xiaojun’s neck crook and let Yangyang comfort Xiaojun from all the panic he felt.

He bit his lower lips, demand that Xiaojun open his mouth, Xiaojun obediently opened his lips, let Yangyang’s tongue exploring his mouth. Drool trickling down from his lips down to his neck, as they kiss passionately.

Hendery didn’t want to lose against Yangyang, he decided to let his hands roaming on Xiaojun’s body, he didn’t protest against Hendery’s hand he let him roams all around his torso.

As Xiaojun breaks away from the heated kiss, he takes a deep breath as he leans on to Hendery’s body. They moved away from their position and take a position on the bed with Xiaojun sandwiched between Yangyang and Hendery’s body.

Slowly they adjusted with their position, Xiaojun let himself be cared by his androids, he can feel their heated hands roaming on his body. He feels himself be turned on by their touch over all his body, his dick twitches as he feels hot breath fanning on his neck.

Yangyang slowly takes off Xiaojun’s shirt and his pants, while he rips off his own clothes from his own body. Xiaojun whined as he saw Yangyang rips his clothes off from his heating body, meanwhile Hendery’s hands latched on Xiaojun’s chest, he flicked and twisted both of his nipples.

Xiaojun let out a moan, as Hendery continue to play with his nipples, while Yangyang reaching out for a bottle of lube on the bed. Pouring out a generous amount of it on his fingers and smear it all over Xiaojun’s hole.

He rubs his fingers, slowly he put his index finger to Xiaojun’s hole, Hendery continue to play with his nipples flick and twist it, trying to distract Xiaojun from the intrusion Yangyang do on his hole. Slowly Xiaojun relaxed his body, Yangyang continued to insert more finger, and scissoring him, stretching Xiaojun to not hurting him later.

Hendery let Xiaojun head turned to face him and pressed their lips together in attempt for letting Xiaojun relax even more, until his body goes lax from the heated kiss Hendery gave him. He’s overwhelmed by the sensation of Hendery’s cold tongue and warm hands on his body.

Until Yangyang’s third finger, as he crooked his fingers deep in Xiaojun so fast and watched Xiaojun suddenly jerked up as he gasped at sensation he felt. Yangyang smirked as he saw Xiaojun’s expression.

“Wha—Ah!” Xiaojun moaned again, louder this time.

Yangyang was fascinated by the sight of Xiaojun arching his back and throwing his head back against Hendery. Hendery and him felt their bodies become warmer than before. He kept doing it.

He pressed his finger to the spot and watched Xiaojun froze on the spot. Trembling fingers trying to reach Yangyang’s hand to stop the pleasure or to enhance it. Yangyang didn’t know and chose to draw circle on it, making Xiaojun thrashed against Hendery.

“Yan—Yang, ah! Please, no,” he said, voice hoarse and wavering, “Please no more, sensitive—”

“Aah!” Xiaojun came with a scream.

Yangyang watched in awe as Xiaojun spurted out ropes of thick white substance to his stomach. Body spasming ever now and then. Hendery and him notice how Xiaojun’s legs trembled trying to hook himself to Yangyang’s waist.

He watched Xiaojun took a minute to calm himself down. He covered his arms in embarrassment, but Hendery pulled his arms to the side, so they can saw they way Xiaojun breathing harshly through his mouth, with his eyes pooling with tears.

Xiaojun looked so fucked and they loved it.

“You’re so cruel! how you could do this to me?”

He scolded them, as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see their face in awe, he feels embarrassed by the sound he let out.

Yangyang and Hendery cooed at his embarrassed state, he still closing his eyes, he didn’t have the bravery to look at them in the eyes. Even though Xiaojun closed his eyes, Yangyang still continue to be fingering him.

He didn’t want to take any chances, afraid to hurt Xiaojun in some way. As he pulled out his fingers from Xiaojun’s hole, he can feel himself heating up from the sight of Xiaojun’s blushing form and Hendery’s heating up cheeks. It was a tempting sight; he can’t wait to explore every inch of Xiaojun’s body.

“Please, stop staring at me like that.”

Xiaojun pleaded, as he feel the hot stares, they’re throwing at him. He can feel the way Hendery smirked behind his neck, as he sucked the skin and leaving bruises on them. Yangyang intensely stare at his body, making his body flushed up to his face.

Hendery chuckled behind his ears, “Alright then, baby.” He whispered, as he continuing to suck his ear and leave a wet trail. Xiaojun shuddered as his hot breath fanning behind his neck, he let himself go slack in Hendery’s hold, and let them care him.

Yangyang giggled at Xiaojun’s expression as he relaxed, without waiting any longer, Yangyang picked up the bottle of lube, poured out the content to his hand to coat his dick. Afterwards, he tossed the bottle to Hendery.

He put his wet tip of his dick on Xiaojun’s hole, teasing him as brushed his hole, but not putting in. Xiaojun whined as he feels frustrated by Yangyang’s action.

“Ple—please!” he whined, as he leans on Hendery’s shoulder.

Yangyang smirked at Xiaojun’s plea, then let himself slide in agonizing slow to Xiaojun liking, his hips bucking up toward Yangyang as he hooked his legs to Yangyang’s hips.

“Shh, be patient.”

At this moment, Hendery pushed Xiaojun off from him and, let him lean on Yangyang for momentarily. Xiaojun’s face were etched with confusion, slowly, he feels the burns as Hendery slide into him. Xiaojun whined as he feels himself filled up from Yangyang’s and Hendery’s dick.

“Ah, this look, suits you so well,” Yangyang commented, as he caressed Xiaojun’s face and erase the tears from his face. Hendery pressed his body to Xiaojun, sinking his dick deeper into him. Sandwiching Xiaojun between their bodies, with occasionally Hendery turned Xiaojun’s face to facing him and kissed him.

They increased their pace, thrusting into Xiaojun vigorously, making Xiaojun’s neglected dick bouncing with precum sputtering.

His head thrown back and soft “Oh’s” spilling from his swollen lips, every time they are thrusting themselves to him, he can feel himself close. Hendery sensed this and let his hand jerked Xiaojun quick and harsh, and only become more brutal as Xiaojun cries out.

Xiaojun’s breath become ragged with each Hendery’s wrist movement, and both of them thrusting to him their pace become more irregular when Xiaojun moaned, “ _gonna come!_ ”

Xiaojun slumped against Hendery, when he does white are spluttering on his abdomen and Yangyang’s abdomen. Hendery supported him, as the little energy he had left his body.

His body shakes as he’s overstimulated by Yangyang and Hendery, and his inside twisting with pleasure. Then both of them pressing their bodies close to Xiaojun, and they came painting Xiaojun’s insides with white.

Both of them panted against Xiaojun’s shoulder, they pulled themselves out from Xiaojun and laid side to side with him. Xiaojun can feel his eyelids dropping, he fought to stay awake. Hendery whispered at Xiaojun, “Sleep, we’ll be here when you woke up.”

He closed his eyes and let himself drifted to dreamland.

+++

When he woke up, he didn’t expect his body to be aching this much, probably it was the consequences of sleeping with energetic Androids.

“O-ouch!”

He winced, as he moved his legs.

Yangyang and Hendery immediately hovering around him, and bombarded him with so many questions, he feels his head spinning at their question.

“One by one please.”

At this Hendery was the first one to ask him, “Will you throw us away? He asked with his big eyes, pooling with tears, artificial tear that is.

Xiaojun pinched his nose bridge, “No, Hendery, why are you asking me this?”

Hendery let out breath of relief, feeling the burden from his shoulder already gone. Yangyang was the one that asking the big question to him, “Do you love us, as in romantically?”

Xiaojun’s mouth gaping, he was speechless from this question, even though he predicted it, still, it was hard to be answered, “I—I I do love you two. It’s just—” Xiaojun’s explanation were cut off by Yangyang’s and Hendery’s sudden hug.

He shut his mouth and let himself be hugged by them. It’s alright—he thought—he just needed to be much smarter and hide their relationship from the government.

“We love you!” they shouted to him, as they enveloped him in their embraces.

Xiaojun smiled, “I love you both.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you like it leave a kudos or comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mfglhy)  
> [tumblr](https://mfghly.tumblr.com)


End file.
